Due to the increasing costs of water in most states, more consumers are choosing to install artificial turf in their residences and businesses than ever before. Although the quality and appearance of artificial turf has improved over the past several decades, the appearance of artificial turf still suffers from some drawbacks. One of clearest tell-tale signs that allows consumers to readily distinguish artificial turf from real turf is the lack of a raised and cut edge on the artificial turf. This is especially apparent when the artificial turf is installed adjacent another flat surface such as concrete or decking, for example. The blades of the artificial turf extend upwardly from a synthetic backing which is typically flush or near flush with the level of the adjacent surface. This gives the artificial turf a fake “carpet-like” appearance as opposed to a natural look that simulates the appearance of a real-grass lawn.
In contrast, real grass lawns which are mowed and edged almost always have a raised edge that typically rises two to four inches above an adjacent flat surface (e.g., concrete, decking, etc.). The raised edge comprises blades of grass that have been cut to create the lawn edge. This natural appearance of real-grass lawns is not emulated in conventional artificial turf installations.
Additionally, the installation process for artificial turf is cumbersome. Before artificial turf is laid down over a predetermined surface area, workers must typically excavate the surface area to a desired depth (e.g., three to four inches) to allow space for a correspondingly thick layer of base material (typically, a fine rock or gravel material) to be poured under the artificial turf to support the turf as the foundation and drainage bed during heavy rains. An optional weed barrier is then placed over the base material, followed by the artificial turf, which is placed on the top of the weed barrier or directly on top base material. Depending on the size of the surface area, such excavation may incur significant labor costs. Additionally, the excavated dirt and/or soil typically needs to be removed from the premises, which incur additional fees for removal and dumping of the dirt and/or soil.
In view of the above deficiencies of convention artificial turf systems, there is a need for an artificial turf edging system that provides a more realistic appearance to artificial turf after it is installed, and reduces costs associated with the installation of conventional artificial turf systems.